


I'm glad that it was you

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Heartbeats [33]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Meelo comes across Asami and Korra after they said their first 'I love yous' ... he is heartbroken ... but he handles his dying childhood crush as a growing young man that he is becoming.





	I'm glad that it was you

"So I take it you said the 'I love yous' to one another." A soft broken voice spoke.

The two women broke apart and turned to look at Meelo whom looked with sad eyes at them.

Korra took a step forward. "Meelo you knew that Asami and I are together." She gentle spoke. She stopped in her place at the broken eyes of the thirteen year old boy in front of her.

"I'm happy for you two." Meelo said trying to smile at the two women. He swallowed. "I'm very happy for you two. Honest." He cleared his throat. "I'm glad that you found love with one another." He couldn't look over at Asami. It hurt too much. He barely could look into Korra's eyes. But he straigtened up. "If I had to lose Asami ... which I fully knew that I never even had a chane with her ... I'm just glad that I lost her to you Korra."

"Meelo." Asami whispered as she witnessed the young teenager finally realize the truth that his childhood crush on her was just that ... a childhood crush. That he wasn't ever going to get a chance to try to woo her when he grew up. She felt so horrible for him. It broke her heart at the sight of his broken heart in the moment.

Meelo finally managed to move his eyes to meet the softness of Asami's. "I'm glad that you were my first crush. That you were the first one that my soul grew to love outside of my family." He smiled softly. "It was worth it." He straigtened up. "I'll be all right." He nodded. "I know that my soulmate is going to be my age when I meet them." He took a deep breath. "Enjoy the rest of the night my fair ladies." He bowed and turned, and walked away.

Korra turned around to face Asami. "I hate seeing him in pain like this." She sighed softly as she moved closer to her girlfriend.

Asami kept her eyes glued to Meelo's back until he disappeared into the crowd. "He'll be all right." She thought of her own childhood crush ... Her eyes met Korra's. "Someday I'll tell you about my childhood crush ..."

"I think Meelo needs to hear about it more than I do." Korra gently played with the hair at Asami's nap. "But that is for a later time. He'll come to you when he's ready."

Asami sighed. "I hated hurting him like this. I didn't mean for him to be hurt like this."

"Hey. We didn't know that he was going to come out here. We didn't set out for him to see us." Korra sighed. "He's going to be all right."

Asami nodded, "Yeah he's going to be all right."


End file.
